


The Daughter Of The Sun

by Sound_Of_Winter_2



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Daughter of Solis, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paige - Freeform, hannah - Freeform, my first post on this account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Winter_2/pseuds/Sound_Of_Winter_2
Summary: Paige Thompson, a simple, shy girl from the west of Scotland who just wants to lead a normal life. But fate has a different plan for her. After an encounter with a demon, her whole world will soon be thrown upside down...-----I'm really sorry but I'm absolutely terrible at writing summaries. Anyway, this is my original story that I will be posting here every once in a while. If you somehow find my story and happen to like it...then sorry, because I'll probably take ages to update it.





	The Daughter Of The Sun

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a library, the school library. And she was lying on the floor. She stood and stretched. Looking around, she contemplated whether she had just been pranked or had slept walked to school.

She then froze at the sight in front of her. It was her own body, sitting at one of the many desks inside the library, hurriedly scribbling on a note pad.

She stared in shock, before reaching out to touch her clone, only to have her hand ghost though the body. She screamed and her knees gave out under her.

“What the hell is happening!?” she screamed at her body. It stopped and looked her way, eyes soulless and wide.

 It was definitely her body. It had the same ruby coloured hair, pale skin and facial structure. There was, one difference though, the eyes where sky blue instead of her regular emerald green.

The body then turned back to writing, leaving the poor girl to stare back at her, terrified and confused.

After what seemed like an eternity, she stood and made her way over to her blue-eyed clone. She waved her hand in front of her face, screamed and tried to touch her. But nothing worked. The clone would not stop writing.

She huffed and screamed into her hands, frustrated. She peeked through her fingers to see if she had gotten any reaction from her clone.

    …

Nothing

    …

Honestly, she would punch it if she could. She sat on the table and put her head in her hand. Just what the hell was happening?!

She peeked at her clone once again, it was still writing. She hopped of the desk to see what it was writing, only to have to bite back another scream. Scrawled over the page were a number of pentagrams and a series of demonic looking symbols.

Had she been possessed by a demon?! Or was this just some weird hallucination?!

The clone suddenly stood, and the poor girl backed away in fear.

It turned, slowly, and raised its hand in her direction. She took one step back and bumped into something or someone. She turned and saw nothing but shadow. Then the shadow began to laugh and she saw the sharp teeth and blood red eyes.

She felt the clone behind her grip her arm and pull her back. If she wasn’t so terrified she might have stopped to question how her clone had managed to touch her. She hands that had been outstretched pointed strait to the demon’s heart – if it even had one – and it began to glow.

 **“Now, now, there’s no need to get violent, I’m not here to fight,”** It spoke in a deep, raspy voice.

She felt the hand on her arm tighten as the was pulled even closer to her clone.

The demon began to laugh once again. **“As stubborn as always I see. I guess I’ll just get strait to the point. You should prepare yourself, for the disaster heading your way.”**

The clone stayed completely still, blue eyes never leaving the shadow.

The shadow took a step forwards, only to come face to face with a sword. Said sword was being held by the clone, in her outstretched hand. The shadow laughed again.

 **“I wanted to warn you because I didn’t want to see an old friend get murdered….and she has greeted me with a sword,”** the shadow laughed once again, **“You really haven’t changed…”**

**“Daughter of Solis, Paige Thompson.”**


End file.
